Talk:Cut Content
Manhunt 2 Beta Weapons I opened the game's files of the uncensored ps2 version and I found weapons such as the dildo, nailgun, hammer and even a newspapper. There's even a grenade as a throwing weapon.--Mackomontana 12:54, July 28, 2010 (UTC) *Amazing, who would believe that, the question now is how you opened the files and what program you used to open them, let me know so I do the same with other games I have. ~TrueVsFalse (talk )00:52, July 30, 2010 (UTC) *I haven't used any program, I just explored the surface. However, I couldn't go deeper into the game, because I needed a program to open it. But I think here ( http://answers.yahoo.com/question/index?qid=20080722202551AA7OS5T ), you'll find a program that will help you investigate your games. Btw, here's something I found in Manhunt 2 (this isn't all).--Mackomontana 11:24, July 30, 2010 (UTC) RECORD nailGun *CLASS WC_AMMO *SHOT_TYPE_1 nailGunShot *MAX_CLIPS 6 *CLIP_AMMO 30 *MAX_SHOTS 1 *MIN_FIRE_RANGE 14 *MAX_FIRE_RANGE 16 *MAX_FIRE_RANGE_HIT_PROBABILITY 0.125 *RECOIL_DIST 3, 0 *RECOIL_TIME 0.2 *SHOT_SPREAD 0 *DROPPED_AMMO 10 *SMOKE_SHELL_FX glock_shell_smoke *LOCKON_TARGET_RANGES 5.0, 8.0 *# the distance to a lock on target at which the aiming accuracy changes: *# if dist < first value then lock on aims at the target’s head automatically *# if dist < second value then the player is allowed to lock on to the target's head manually *NUM_HEAD_SHOTS 3 *# the number of shots to the head it takes to kill a ped using this weapon *TORSO_DAMAGE_MULTIPLIER 1.0 *# multiplied by the weapon damage whenever the torso is hit to calculate the total damage to the ped *ARM_DAMAGE_MULTIPLIER 1.0 *# multiplied by the weapon damage whenever the arms are hit to calculate the total damage to the ped *LEG_DAMAGE_MULTIPLIER 0.5 *# multiplied by the weapon damage whenever the legs are hit to calculate the total damage to the ped END # ANDREAS B*18331: cloned shotgun and adjusted clip ammo RECORD shotgunTorch *CLASS WC_AMMO *SHOT_TYPE_1 shotgunShot *MAX_CLIPS 8 *CLIP_AMMO 7 *MAX_SHOTS 8 *MIN_FIRE_RANGE 20 *MAX_FIRE_RANGE 25 *MAX_FIRE_RANGE_HIT_PROBABILITY 0.125 *RECOIL_DIST 15, 0 *RECOIL_TIME 0.4 *RECOIL_RETURN_ACCURACY 1.0 *SHOT_SPREAD 5.0 *DROPPED_AMMO 8 *MODEL_RELOAD_ANIM Shotgun_Reload_W *MODEL_RELOAD_COCK_ANIM Shotgun_Cock_W *MODEL_RELOAD_ZOOMCOCK_ANIM Shotgun_ZoomCock_W *LOCKON_TARGET_RANGES 5.0, 8.0 *RELOAD_LOOP 0.0, 0.367 *NUM_HEAD_SHOTS 1 *TORSO_DAMAGE_MULTIPLIER 1.0 *ARM_DAMAGE_MULTIPLIER 1.0 *LEG_DAMAGE_MULTIPLIER 0.5 *MAX_PLAYER_SHOTGUN_DAMAGE 35.0 END RECORD camera *CLASS WC_AMMO *SHOT_TYPE_1 cameraShot *MAX_CLIPS 12 *CLIP_AMMO 6 *MAX_SHOTS 1 *MIN_FIRE_RANGE 250 *MAX_FIRE_RANGE 250 *MAX_FIRE_RANGE_HIT_PROBABILITY 0.250 *SHELL_RELOAD_TIME_1 1.2 *RECOIL_DIST 10, 0 *RECOIL_TIME 0.4 *RECOIL_RETURN_ACCURACY 1.0 *SHOT_SPREAD 0 *DROPPED_AMMO 6 *# MODEL_RELOAD_ANIM Sniper_Reload_W *MODEL_RELOAD_COCK_ANIM Sniper_Cock_W *MODEL_RELOAD_ZOOMCOCK_ANIM Sniper_ZoomCock_W *# SMOKE_SHELL_FX sniper_shell_smoke *LOCKON_TARGET_RANGES 5.0, 10.0 *NUM_HEAD_SHOTS 1 *TORSO_DAMAGE_MULTIPLIER 1.0 *ARM_DAMAGE_MULTIPLIER 1.0 *LEG_DAMAGE_MULTIPLIER 0.5 END RECORD tranqRifle *CLASS WC_AMMO *SHOT_TYPE_1 tranqShot *MAX_CLIPS 12 *CLIP_AMMO 10 *MAX_SHOTS 1 *MIN_FIRE_RANGE 250 *MAX_FIRE_RANGE 250 *MAX_FIRE_RANGE_HIT_PROBABILITY 0.143 *SHELL_RELOAD_TIME_1 1.2 *RECOIL_DIST 10, 0 8RECOIL_TIME 0.4 *RECOIL_RETURN_ACCURACY 1.0 *SHOT_SPREAD 0 *DROPPED_AMMO 6 *# MODEL_RELOAD_ANIM Sniper_Reload_W *# SMOKE_SHELL_FX sniper_shell_smoke *LOCKON_TARGET_RANGES 5.0, 10.0 *NUM_HEAD_SHOTS 0 8TORSO_DAMAGE_MULTIPLIER 1.0 *ARM_DAMAGE_MULTIPLIER 1.0 *LEG_DAMAGE_MULTIPLIER 0.5 END RECORD coltCommando 8CLASS WC_AMMO *SHOT_TYPE_1 coltCommandoShot *MAX_CLIPS 8 *CLIP_AMMO 30 *MAX_SHOTS 1 *MIN_FIRE_RANGE 22 *MAX_FIRE_RANGE 45 8MAX_FIRE_RANGE_HIT_PROBABILITY 0.200 *RECOIL_DIST 3,0 *RECOIL_TIME 0.067 *SHOT_SPREAD 0 *DROPPED_AMMO 30 *FIRE_CYCLE_TIME 0.067 *# SMOKE_SHELL_FX commando_shell_smoke *LOCKON_TARGET_RANGES 5.0, 8.0 *NUM_HEAD_SHOTS 1 *TORSO_DAMAGE_MULTIPLIER 1.0 *ARM_DAMAGE_MULTIPLIER 1.0 *LEG_DAMAGE_MULTIPLIER 0.5 END RECORD chainsaw_player *CLASS WC_AMMO *SHOT_TYPE_1 chainsawPlayerShot *MAX_CLIPS 1 *CLIP_AMMO 15 *MAX_SHOTS 1 *MIN_FIRE_RANGE 1.299 *MAX_FIRE_RANGE 1.3 *MAX_FIRE_RANGE_HIT_PROBABILITY 1.0 *RECOIL_DIST 3,0 *RECOIL_TIME 0.1 *RECOIL_VERT_ACCUMULATOR 2.5 *MAX_RECOIL_VERT_DIST 11 *SHOT_SPREAD 0 *DROPPED_AMMO 30 *FIRE_CYCLE_TIME 0.0 *SMOKE_SHELL_FX uzi_shell_smoke *LOCKON_TARGET_RANGES 0.0, 6.0 *NUM_HEAD_SHOTS 1 *TORSO_DAMAGE_MULTIPLIER 1.0 *ARM_DAMAGE_MULTIPLIER 1.0 *LEG_DAMAGE_MULTIPLIER 0.5 *MODEL_RELOAD_ANIM Chainsaw_On_W END RECORD knife *CLASS WC_MELEE *MELEE_CLASS BLADE1 *SHOT_TYPE_1 knifeShotQuick *SHOT_TYPE_2 knifeShotHard *DAMAGE_TYPE MEDIUM *COMBAT_DELAYS 0.4, 0.567 *CHAIN_POINTS 0.5, 0.8 *FIRE_WINDOW_STARTS 0.25, 0.467 *FIRE_WINDOW_LENGTHS 0.5, 0.4 *BLOCK_SPEED 0.1 *BLOCK_DAMAGE 1.0,1.0,1.0 *GRAB_TIME 0.6 *GRAPPLE_DAMAGE 14.0, 14.0, 14.0 *GRAPPLE_DAMAGE_PLAYER 10.9, 10.9, 10.9 *GRAPPLE_DAMAGE_TIMES 0.533, 0.4, 0.6 *GRAPPLE_FIRE_WINDOW_STARTS 0.533, 0.4 *GRAPPLE_FIRE_WINDOW_LENGTHS 5.0, 5.0 *WEAPON_ATTACK_QUICK1_ANIM Blade_Attack_Quick1_W *WEAPON_ATTACK_QUICK2_ANIM Blade_Attack_Quick2_W *WEAPON_ATTACK_QUICK3_ANIM Blade_Attack_Quick3_W *WEAPON_ATTACK_HARD1_ANIM Blade_Attack_Hard1_W *WEAPON_ATTACK_HARD2_ANIM Blade_Attack_Hard2_W *WEAPON_ATTACK_HARD3_ANIM Blade_Attack_Hard3_W END RECORD CUT_THROAT_RAZOR *CLASS WC_MELEE *MELEE_CLASS BEATER1 *SHOT_TYPE_1 shardShotQuick *SHOT_TYPE_2 shardShotHard *DAMAGE_TYPE LIGHT *COMBAT_DELAYS 0.4, 0.567 *CHAIN_POINTS 0.5, 0.8 *FIRE_WINDOW_STARTS 0.25, 0.467 *FIRE_WINDOW_LENGTHS 0.4, 0.4 *BLOCK_SPEED 0.1 *BLOCK_DAMAGE 1.0,1.0,1.0 *GRAB_TIME 0.6 *GRAPPLE_DAMAGE 10.5, 10.5, 10.5 *GRAPPLE_DAMAGE_PLAYER 8.7, 8.7, 8.7 *GRAPPLE_DAMAGE_TIMES 0.533, 0.4, 0.6 *GRAPPLE_FIRE_WINDOW_STARTS 0.533, 0.4 *GRAPPLE_FIRE_WINDOW_LENGTHS 5.0, 5.0 *WEAPON_ATTACK_QUICK1_ANIM Blade_Attack_Quick1_W *WEAPON_ATTACK_QUICK2_ANIM Blade_Attack_Quick2_W *WEAPON_ATTACK_QUICK3_ANIM Blade_Attack_Quick3_W *WEAPON_ATTACK_HARD1_ANIM Blade_Attack_Hard1_W *WEAPON_ATTACK_HARD2_ANIM Blade_Attack_Hard2_W *WEAPON_ATTACK_HARD3_ANIM Blade_Attack_Hard3_W END And some throwing weapons: RECORD grenade *CLASS WC_THROWING *SHOT_TYPE_1 grenadeThrowShot *SHOT_TYPE_2 grenadeExplodeShot END RECORD expMolotov *CLASS WC_THROWING *SHOT_TYPE_1 expMolotovThrowShot *SHOT_TYPE_2 expMolotovExplodeShot END RECORD molotov *CLASS WC_THROWING *SHOT_TYPE_1 molotovThrowShot END RECORD smoke *CLASS WC_THROWING *SHOT_TYPE_1 smokeThrowShot END RECORD co2 *CLASS WC_THROWING *SHOT_TYPE_1 co2ThrowShot END RECORD firework *CLASS WC_THROWING *SHOT_TYPE_1 fireworkThrowShot END RECORD flash *CLASS WC_THROWING *SHOT_TYPE_1 flashThrowShot END RECORD brickHalf *CLASS WC_THROWING *SHOT_TYPE_1 brickHalfThrowShot END RECORD bottle *CLASS WC_THROWING *SHOT_TYPE_1 bottleThrowShot END RECORD can *CLASS WC_THROWING *SHOT_TYPE_1 canThrowShot END RECORD head *CLASS WC_THROWING *SHOT_TYPE_1 headThrowShot END RECORD lighter *CLASS WC_THROWING *SHOT_TYPE_1 lighterThrowShot END RECORD cashbundle *CLASS WC_THROWING *SHOT_TYPE_1 cashBundleThrowShot END # GARETH Bug #2435 RECORD matchbook *CLASS WC_THROWING *SHOT_TYPE_1 matchBookThrowShot END